The Jori Family
by Alison Finlay
Summary: -¿Cómo ha sido el día? -Frustrante-Cerró su laptop y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, mientras esta se sentaba en su regazo. -¿Si?, ¿Por qué?-Mencionó mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello-Dígame señorita West. -Lauren mañana va a salir con Verónica, Elizabeth sale con Taylor Grint y ella piensa que soy pasiva-


**The Jori Family (One-Shot?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORIous me pertenece.**

* * *

_**N/A: ¡¿Cómo están todos?! , espero que super bien:D**_

_**Es un One-shot, también es posible que se haga una continuación x) pero eso es irrelevante.**_

**The Jori Family (dude)**

-¡Mamá!-Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del corredor-Mamá, mamá, mamá-Se podía observar como la piel pálida se notaba cada vez más.-¿Puedes quitar tus ojos de la pantalla, por favor?, esto es IMPORTANTE, si quieres lo deletreo.

-No, ya, ya, lo dejo, ven, siéntate-La adolescente corrió hacia el lado derecho del sofá, sonriendo inmensamente.-¿Qué pasó en la escuela, Michelle?

-¡No me digas Michelle!, sabes que odio ese nombre, no sé cómo a mamá se le ocurrió tal nombre.

-No se le ocurrió a Tori, cariño.

-¿Acaso has sido tú?, ¡He sido engañada toda mi vida!

-¡Qué no!, se le ocurrió a Tú hermana, Lana*.

(*Vale, esto es importante, se supone que a Elizabeth le gusta Lana del Rey, y Lana de rey se llama Elizabeth, por eso, Jade le dice algunas veces Lana, no es que se llame en realidad Lana )

-Ajá, a la maniática de Beth , se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarme Lauren Michelle, ¡muchas gracias, Lizzie!

-¡De nada, hermana de mi corazón!-Lauren le sacó la lengua, mientras Elizabeth se sentaba en el medio del sofá.

-¿Te importa?, le tengo que decir algo SUPER HIPER importante a mi querida mamá, Jade.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?...oh!, ya sé.-"Mamaaaaá Fall Out Boy se van a presentar en tres meses…necesito dinero, ahora"-Lauren entrecerró los ojo y golpeó el hombro de su hermana mayor.

-Muy graciosa, pero no es eso, es MUUUCHO más importante-Jade sonrió y cerró su laptop para fijar su mirada en sus dos hijas Lauren y Elizabeth West de Vega.

-Bueno, pulga, dile a mamá cual es tú gran cosa-Dijo Liz, bebiendo un poco de agua que tenía su madre.

-Voy a salir con Verónica y…-Effy escupió toda el agua, como lo decía en el episodio de ICarly-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó, limpiándose un poco el mentón-Slow Down girl, ¿quién es Verónica, y por qué no supe de ella antes?

-¡Por que estabas demasiado ocupada besuqueándote con…-Tapó su boca al ver el rostro sorprendido de Jade.

-¡Elizabeth Danielle!, explícame que es eso de andar besuqueándote con alguien-La mayor frunció el ceño hacia Lauren, quién se escondió detrás del respaldo del sofá.

-¡Ven aquí pequeña traidora!-La menor corrió hasta la cocina siendo perseguida por Elizabeth.

-¡Aléjate, estoy armada!-Lizzie soltó una pequeña risa, como las que lanzaba Jade en la escuela.

-¿A sí?, ¿con qué?

-Con mi teléfono.

-¿Y qué harás con él, pulga?

-Hablar, duh-Dijo, como si fuese obvio.

-¿Con quién, con Minnie Mouse?

-¡Con mi mami!

-Oh, sí, que miedo tengo por qué estés "armada" con mamá Jade.

-No hablo de mamá. Hablo de mami Tori-El rostro de Elizabeth palideció más de lo normal.

-¿M…mamá Tori?

-¿Alguien me explica desde cuando perdí autoridad?, porque, ¡vamos!, soy mucho más aterradora que Vega.

-Mamá, no es por ofender, pero, tú te embarazaste, por las dos, eso te hace ver como pasiva, según internet, además, mamá Tori es policía-Jade abrió la boca y los ojos como platos, mientras Lauren se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¡Eso es asqueroso, Lana!-Gritó Lauren.

-Sí, y eso quiere decir que tú eres pasiva.

-¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

-Ahora, ¿por qué le dices a mami Tori "Vega", si lleva tú apellido?-La menor preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues…creo que es una costumbre, he pasado casi toda mi vida diciéndole Vega, ya me…¡alto!, no me cambien el tema, ahora, expliquen eso de "Besuqueándose con" y "Voy a salir con Verónica".

-Pues eso, ella va a salir con Verónica y yo me besuqueo con alguien, ¡por dios mamá!; haces guiones para películas de todo tipo y no puedes saber "de qué se trata todo esto", que decepción…ahora, si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música y…auch!-Sintió como Jade le sujetaba la oreja.-Mamá, por si no sabías, esto duele más que una bola en la ingle.

-¿Entonces quieres un golpe en la ingle, Lana?, pues, entonces, ve trae la pelota de softball de Lauren, sí, la autografiada por Jennie Finch.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi pelota de Softball!, me la regaló tía Cat…y una jirafa…aunque eso fue raro-Se rascó la nuca-¡Eso no es lo que importa!, ni se les ocurra tocar MI pelota de softball por tocar la…ingle de…ella.

-¡A mí no me mires despectivamente pequeña mocosa!

-¡Yo en mi vida te miraría así, eres mi jodida hermana!

-Lauren Michelle West, cuida ese vocabulario.

-Lo siento má.

-Muy bien, ahora, tú-Jade apuntó a Lizzie-Dime con quién te besuqueas.

-Bien, se llama Keidan.

-Sí, y yo nací ayer, ¿acaso no sé qué juegas Mass Effect?, inventa un mejor nombre.

-Vale!, se llama Taylor Grint, tiene la piel blanca y los ojos marrones cubiertos por unas gafas, se parece demasiado a Selena Gomez…es tan hermosa y…y…-Lauren soltó un "Aww"

-¡Estás enamorada!, tus ojos brillan y estas nerviosa, ¡Elizabeth la ruda está enamorada de Taylor Grint!

-A ti te gusta su hermana, cállate-Lauren frunció el ceño, empujando a Lana.

-¡No me gusta Camila!, yo…estoy…uhm…-Jade se giró, visiblemente enojada.

-Explícate, ahora.

-Soltó un suspiro-No me gusta Camila, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos marrones hermosos, ni su voz, ni su…-Jade frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú sales con Verónica, pero no te gusta ella?

-Yo..lo siento, pero es que…ella me preguntó si quería salir con ella al cine el sábado y…-Beth posicionó el dedo índice en los labios de Lauren.

-Espera, baja un cambio…¿Salir como pareja, o como amigas?

-¿Por qué saldría con alguien que tiene pareja?, se llama Lucy y va a softball conmigo, por eso te llamé para que me ayudes con Vero, porque ella le quiere regalar algo y me pide ayuda, pero yo no sé nada de eso, así que te vine a pedir ayuda-Elizabeth soltó una carcajada nerviosa y luego suspiró.

-Yo creía que salías, tipo citas con ella, ¿sabes?

-Liz, ella tiene 16, puede salir con quien ella quiera…Ahora que lo pienso; ustedes dos están tan dentro del clóset y tienen dos madres, no las entiendo.

-Ni yo-Dijo Lauren.-Bueno, querida hermanita-sacudió levemente su cabello.-Hermosa madre-Besó su mejilla-me voy a dormir, mañana salgo con Verónica y es temprano, hasta luego!

-Yo tengo mis proyectos de la universidad, te tengo que dejar sola mamá, hasta mañana-Besó su mejilla-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Lanita.

-0-

Silencio.

Jade a estado escribiendo la segunda parte de su película de terror, bosteza cada cierto tiempo bebiendo su café negro.

-¡Ya llegué!-La voz armoniosa de la medio- latina se escuchó en la entrada de la casa, Tori entró a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Jade

-Hola amor-Mencionó Jade, sonriendo tiernamente.

-Hola cariño-Besó sus labios tiernamente-¿Cómo ha sido el día?

-Frustrante-Cerró su laptop y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, mientras esta se sentaba en su regazo.

-¿Si?, ¿Por qué?-Mencionó mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello-Dígame señorita West.

-Lauren mañana va a salir con Verónica, Elizabeth sale con Taylor Grint y ella piensa que soy pasiva-Tori abrió sus ojos como platos y luego comenzó a reir.

-¿Lauren y Verónica?, creí que a ella la gustaba Camila.

-¿En serio todos conocían a la bendita Camila?

-¡Es Karla!, la hija de los Cabello-Jade besó la mejilla de Tori.

-¿En serio es ella?, pues, se verían muy bien juntas.

-Ahora, ¿Quién es esa "Taylor"?, ¿Taylor Swift?, ¿Taylor Momsen?-Jade soltó una risita.

-Taylor Grint, piel blanca, y los ojos marrones cubiertos por unas gafas, se parece demasiado a Selena Gomez.

-Debe ser guapa.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora, ¿Podemos intentar lo de tú siendo pasiva?, siempre eres activa, no es justo.

-Shh, cariño-Besó sus labios con fiereza-Nadie va a saber sobre eso, podemos intentarlo hoy, ¿te parece?

-Prometido.

**FIN…?**

* * *

Personajes O.C:

Lauren: Lauren Jauregui (Integrante del grupo de Fifth Harmony)

Elizabeth: Alexandra Daddario.

Taylor: Selena Gomez (Una versión geek, o más nerd, como quieran decirle )

Camila: Camila Cabello (Integrante del grupo de Fifth Harmony)


End file.
